User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir Handel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 11:05, March 20, 2011 Sister Wikis??? Its okay to be Sister Wikis but first i need to fix the homepage okay =) Madbomberfan You can make the rules page thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! YouTube and Help What is your YouTube account name i would like to add you as a friend =). My YouTube User name is TheMadbomberfan feel free to comment on my videos, To add i'am a bit busy i would like you to take care of this wikia while i'am gone , also can you ask more people to come and help out thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Stikes Template?? I'm not actually sure what I'm supposed to see, sorry. I'm not an expert on those types of things. Jdogman 07:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's great, nice image choice! Jdogman 06:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) First Vandal :O No you got it all wrong Jdogman was only deleting a wikia contributer spam. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! locations and ERTL Lord harry Hello, Would you mind if i added some location pages like the suspension bridge or knapford station. Also lord harry is on amazon here are the links for the UK and the USA as you may see the UK may be cheaper JRCS 20:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) May I ask do you make pages that are sets or locations JRCS 20:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S I just ot the lucky 3000th edit for that post ^ JRCS 20:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it : ) JRCS 16:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i didn't quite understand that JRCS 17:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) i can't understand that message because i said 'May I ask do you make pages that are sets or locations' then you replied 'yes i did' : ) JRCS 16:13, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That OK :) JRCS talk to me 13:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Steam Along Thomas editing Hi. I believe you that you own the Steam Along Thomas, but I disagree with you saying Annie had Clarabel's face. Can I ask please, do both coaches share the exact same looking face? Jdogman 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That is very interesting, thanks. I think maybe we should write something under "Trivia" such as, "Annie and Clarabel both share the same face", instead of that goof. Do you like that? Jdogman 08:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't think it should be a goof that Annie has Clarabel's face, because we know Annie only seems to be shocked in merchandise, and shouldn't she be smiling given this is a special model? Jdogman 02:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Chat? I don't know. Can you please tell me what Wiki Chat is? Jdogman 13:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, I think it would be fine. Jdogman 23:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) oh cool thanks man but why would Madbomberfan do that? Skullzproductions 01:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah Skullzproductions 01:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) When did you use Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia? I want to get there but Thomasfan is just everywhere I can't edit a single page or add one. Can you tell me how to get on it and edit pages.Ivan Kakooza 14:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Query and poll suggestion Hi. I was going to add some pointers in the Rules page about what sorts of images can be uploaded (such as no watermarks) and to also write with correct punctuation and grammar, but when I tried to edit, I wasn't able to for some reason. Can you please try and help me? My other thing I wanted to say was to make a suggestion for a new poll, because it's about time. My question is, "Do you often buy the engines with or without cars?". The choices are, "With cars", "Without cars", "With track pieces", "With cars and track pieces", and "Without anything else". What do you think? Sorry I haven't been editing much on here, I've been doing other things recently. Jdogman 11:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you edit the Main page welcome Template and add "Please upload new photos to this wiki".Ivan Kakooza 23:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Absence I will be gone from tomorrow for the next ten days as I will be going to Paris. I hope you can help clean up some of the things that the other contributers have been trying to help with. See you then! Jdogman 15:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll be gone for the rest of today. I hope you can clean up, delete pages and remove category pages and on the pages like Percy at the Ice Cream Factory, and block troublesome users. See your work tommorow!Ivan Kakooza 21:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Blue Coach Where is the cheapest Blue Coach?Ivan Kakooza 23:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Blog Do you think this wiki should start a blog? It would be like Thomasfan's blog on the Thomas wiki but this would be for the latest TrackMaster and Plarail products. What do you think? Jdogman 12:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear, I'm not sure how to solve the glitched up page, but thanks for agreeing! I'll start it once some things are sorted out. Jdogman 03:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the messenge on my talk page. I will be editing more tomarrow pages after school. :) Some help I hate to ask you for this, but Ivan Kakooza has threatened to block me even though he can't for deleting his pages, which are useless. What should I do? Jdogman 11:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Blogs about my favorite things. On Nov. 2nd, can I create these blog titles? It will appear like this: *TrackMaster Thomas in a Jam! *TrackMaster Salty's Fish Delivery *TrackMaster Toby & the Clown Car *TrackMaster Talking Thomas *TrackMaster Talking James *TrackMaster Talking Percy *TrackMaster Talking Salty *TrackMaster Talking Gordon *TrackMaster Talking Henry *TrackMaster Talking Diesel *My Glow in the Dark set What do you think? Ivan Kakooza Please block HIROD51 and Thomas Sir Handel I hate to ask you my probelm, but HIROD51 has been trying to stop you admins from deleting his images, which are duplicates or do not make sense. I also want you to block Thomas Sir Handel because he has been trying to delete pages that need to be on this wiki and has uploaded 3 duplicate images. What should I do? Ivan Kakooza Rules I have rules that need to be added to the rules page:Ivan Kakooza 20:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) * Do NOT remove talk page content (Even if you don't like it!) * If you feel like you are blocked unfairly, please disscus it with the person who blocked you on your talk page. * No deleting other user's blogs. * Don't use the same image file name on the same page. * All user pages are there to disscus how you have been so far on this wiki, NOT to delete user pages. * Only delete your blogs & not anyone else's. * You can add videos to articles, but please name them the correct way. * Use links to tell where you got images only. * Only delete images that are duplicates, or do not make sense. Talk page Only talk to me if it is importaint.Ivan Kakooza 20:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Really? Not needed. I wasn't really talking to you, so stop it Sir Handel Falcon!Ivan Kakooza 20:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit Thomas in a Jam! please? Please can you go on the Thomas in a Jam! page and add categories? Keep doing it till it shows read more.Ivan Kakooza 23:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Admn I want to be an admin. Can I be one?Ivan Kakooza 00:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Some more help I have no choice, but Jdogman is deleting my photos even if they are not duplicate. What should I do?Ivan Kakooza 13:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) There are too many similar photos. There only needs to be 2 or 3: the product unboxed, the product boxed, and the prototype, unless it has very minor differences to the first one. Plus, there are so many watermarks on some of them. Jdogman 21:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop getting in my busniess! Leave me alone.Ivan Kakooza 11:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry.Ivan Kakooza 12:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you have this? Do you have TrackMaster Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor"?Ivan Kakooza 12:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Please solve my Probelm I hate to ask you this, but Pan0013 has been uploading duplicates of the Plarail Hiro, and the Brendam Shipping Co., and What should I do?Ivan Kakooza 01:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Daring Please do not "dare" me again. Thank you!Ivan Kakooza 12:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thomas Sir Handel Can you please delete these images because it is duplicate? And can you please block Thomas Sir Handel? Ivan Kakooza 01:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You can just delete the images and block him. I hope you understand.Ivan Kakooza 21:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) What should I do? Please revert the Sir Handel page.Ivan Kakooza 03:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Lock I'm not sure if we're able to, but when we're ready, I think we should lock the wiki during the Christmas period from everyone but us and madbomberfan, because it is in a bit of a shambles at the moment. Jdogman 06:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we should do that.Ivan Kakooza 12:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that ether because I think that we should keep it unlock becaues what if they make new items at christmas. November 14, 2011 Thomas Sir Handel 3:44, 2011 (AZ Time) Good, well I'll start it when I am on holidays in a couple of weeks. And Ivan, I don't meant to be a smart alec but I thought you didn't like it when I talked to you when you weren't, but you did the same thing here. Thomas Sir Handel, if new items are made, you can tell us and we'll add them in. Jdogman 06:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't do that because it isn't fair to the other users and this is for all users to edit, NOT just admins.Ivan Kakooza 12:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Youtube and Help My YouTube acount is TheRealElmosWorld Thomas Sir Handel November 14, 2011 3:41 (AZ time) Re: Thomas Sir Handel The only reason why I'm uploaded those images is because when I wanted to edit my gallery I couldn't find those images, sorry anyways. Thomas Sir handel, November 14, 2011 3:45 (AZ time) What A Wikia contributer? Which "A Wikia Contribuiter" was it?Ivan Kakooza 22:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) First three bad commeters! :O Sir Handel Falcon! I found our first two bad commeters! One was on the Hector page and the other one was on my blog called "TrackMaster Talking Diesel" and one of the same ones said one on the Den at the Dieselworks and one was on the Southward page.Ivan Kakooza 14:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Peep! Peep! Nonsense image Can you delete this image?Ivan Kakooza 20:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ivan Kakooza Sorry to bother you but, IVAN KAKOOZA HARASSED MY IMAGES!!! DonaldDouglasandToby6 00:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC)